Preliminary evidence from these investigators and other laboratories suggests that protease inhibitors use and the development of lipodystrophy are associated with hepatic insulin resistance. These studies will attempt to quantify the extent of these effects in HIV seropositive before and after 3 months of therapy and in a population with lipodystrophy. The GCRC will be used for outpatient screenings and inpatient stays.